


Leo Ackerman-Smith

by GenderfluidJehan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Levi has a big heart, Levi is a good parent but he is scared, M/M, The kid is pretty cute and he knows it, They'll make it work, erwin is doing his best guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidJehan/pseuds/GenderfluidJehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Survey Corps is the only group who actually does anything and they rescue the people from the underground and then Erwin and Levi find a little boy with no parents.  SO they become his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo Ackerman-Smith

After I had seen the stars for the first time, I swore to myself that I would get every man, woman, and child out of the Underground. I should know, it's a terrible place to grow up and nobody should be forced to stay in that disgusting cesspool of a place. Ever since I had seen the look on Isabelle's face when she saw the stars for the first time, I knew I had to do it. Nobody should have to live in darkness for their whole life. But there had never really been a good time to carry out that mission. When there finally was, I jumped at the opportunity to pitch the idea to Erwin. It took some convincing, but we finally made our plans and got to do it. And I was going to get every single child out of there.

Going down there, I was reminded of just how fucking terrible of a place it was. I remembered sitting by my mother's rotting corpse for days, just waiting for death to take me. I remember being pulled out of that situation and taught how to fight. I remember fighting tooth and nail in order to survive. I remember pulling together my rag-tag group of friends, who became my family. And I remember the day I met the love of my life and best friend. But each night, as I lay in the dark trying to fall asleep, I remember the pale, sick faces of the children who are trapped in that hell hole. These memories haunt me, and they always will.

As I walked dirt roads of the city underground, I remembered my entire childhood. In fact, I could just see myself hiding behind crates, waiting for someone to come by so I could pickpocket them. Wait. There actually was someone there, waiting to be the pickpocketer. Slowly, I approached the small, dirty figure hiding in the shadows. It was a little boy, no older than the age of four. 

I kneeled down on the ground next to him and offered him my canteen of water. He looked suspicious at first, then quickly snatched it from my hands and downed the whole thing. Then he looked for a way out. I stopped him before he could get very far.

"What's your name?" I asked in the gentlest voice I could muster, sensing his fear. 

The child shook his head and tried to yank himself free. When he realized that wasn't going to work, that he was too weak to free himself, he spoke up. "Leo."

"Leo? That's a good name. Where's your mother?"

Leo looked at his dirty little feet. "She died," he answered, tears welling up in his eyes, then rolling down his cheeks to reveal an ivory skin tone beneath the dirt. Damn, he looked like Farlan.

"Mine died when I was little, too," I answered, then let go of his arm. "Do you have a father?" This was answered with a shake of the head. Then I knew for sure what I had to do. I lifted the boy up into my arms and wiped his tears away with my thumb. "It's gonna be okay, kid. We're getting you and everyone else out of here, and you're gonna be safe and sound. I have a place for you to stay, it's one of the safest places up out there."

A look of pure shock crossed the boy's features. "I'm getting out?" He breathed. "But nobody gets out!"

"Yeah, well today's your lucky day, Leo. How about you get two dads, a good meal, and a nice hot bath," I began. "Maybe a hair cut, too, while we're at it."

I carried the crying boy to where Erwin stood. I told him, “We’re taking him back with us. This kid has no parents and nowhere to live. He’s our son now.”

Erwin looked at the kid, then gave a brief nod. “I’ll have a bed set up for him.”

Leo gave Erwin a strange look. “Why’s he got one arm?” He asked.

I snorted, then gave him a squeeze. “You’ll fit right in, Leo.”

***  
About six months had passed since the mission was carried out. Leo was adjusting extremely well to being outside. The first few weeks had been rough, with his erratic behavior and the habits he had developed in the Underground. Once we got past that, he became very interested in learning everything and was finally ready for his first haircut. And he certainly was a handsome boy; he managed to charm just about everyone into liking him fairly quickly.

Then he got really sick. Like, really, really sick. And it was freaking me out. Erwin had been doing all sorts of paper work that day, so I was home alone with a sick child. Hell, being home alone with a child who was in good health was scary enough. A sick one? That was even scarier. I did my best to comfort Leo as he cried about how much his head was hurting and rub his back when he threw up. But he kept crying out for Dad (I had been dubbed Papa).

Where is Erwin when I need him? I thought bitterly. All that damn paperwork, make someone else who doesn’t have a kid do it. Especially when the kid is sick! Who the fuck thinks of these things?

I was broken out of my thoughts by Leo’s voice. “Why’s your face like that, Papa?” He asked me with his little head poking out from under the blankets in the bed. 

I sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed his blond hair away from his face. “No reason, try to get some rest. It’ll make you feel better until we can get the doctor here,” I told him, leaning down to plant a kiss to his forehead. 

By the time Erwin returned, the doctor had come and diagnosed Leo with the flu, which would be fatal in the underground. Because of this, Leo started crying. He didn’t calm down until both the doctor and myself had told him several times that there was medicine that he could take to make him feel better. After the first dosage, he was able to keep a bowl of broth down. Finally. I worried about him not eating for a while. I digress. Once Erwin came in the room, Leo whined and he went right over to cuddle our son. Leo always looked so tiny against Erwin. But it was because Erwin was a really big guy, in height and muscle mass. 

We spent the night together as a family, telling Leo some of his favorite stories.

***  
The years passed, and Leo was adamant about joining the Survey Corps like myself and Erwin. We wanted to tell him otherwise, but he accused us of being hypocritical, as we were very much a part of it. 

So I started training him one-on-one. And then discovered he was much stronger than either of us thought. He flew around the training course like he had been using the gear for his whole life. And dare I say, he was almost as good as I was at it. To this day, I have no idea where he got it from. I blame the 104th. They always liked Leo, and certain cadets (Jaeger) liked to teach him things I didn’t approve of (like writing his name in the snow with his pee). 

Of course, my precious son who I loved so much did everything he could to make me freak out. Once again, I blame Jaeger. He liked to pretend he was stuck, then would come flying at me when I went to get him out. I constantly had to remind him that I was too old for that, since I was creeping up on 45. 

By the time he graduated, he was at the top of his class and made a point of it to join the Survey Corps. He quickly rose through the ranks and was his a squad leader by his 20th birthday. I had never been more proud in my life. I was always telling Erwin that we had the best son in the world, and I think he agreed with me. But now, the world knew just how strong and talented Leo Ackerman-Smith was.


End file.
